


Silk and Steel

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Finn discovers he likes wearing ladies' underthings. Poe discovers he likes Finn wearing ladies' underthings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Steel

Poe and Finn are getting ready for bed - Poe offered to share his room once Finn got out of the med bay, of course, and Finn is actually a very good roommate, quiet and tidy and quick in the refresher - well, a good roommate if you ignore the Poe’s enormous and very nearly overwhelming desire to pin him to the nearest flat surface and kiss the everloving hell out of him, which Poe _is_ ignoring, thank you very much - in any case, Poe and Finn are getting ready for bed, changing with their backs half-turned to each other out of courtesy, when Poe catches a glimpse of an unusual color out of his eye and turns to look.

It is worth noting, at this juncture, that Finn and Rey went shopping together that afternoon, all by themselves, and Finn spent the early evening in the laundry room cleaning all his new clothes. Poe is mildly disappointed that Finn won’t be wearing _his_ clothes anymore, because it always gives Poe something of a guilty thrill to see how well Finn’s shoulders fill out one of Poe’s shirts, or how snugly a pair of Poe’s pants mold to Finn’s legs, but he knows it’s a good thing for Finn to have possessions of his own. Poe has been assuming that he’ll see Finn’s new clothing starting in the morning, and has made a mental note to admire it volubly.

He’s pretty sure the delicate pink panties Finn is wearing are new, but he’s honestly not sure if he should admire them aloud or not. He’s going to admire them _quietly_ , though. It’s a really good color on Finn, really pops against his dark skin, and the thin silk shows off every gorgeous contour of Finn’s ass. Poe can honestly say that he’s never actually imagined Finn wearing ladies’ undergarments before, but now that he’s _seen_ it, he thinks the image will be seared onto his brain for the rest of his life. It may actually be the hottest thing he’s ever seen, including that thing with the three beautiful people of various genders and the whipped dairy and the black leather.

“Hnnng,” says Poe faintly, without really meaning to. Finn turns to look at him curiously, and Poe’s mouth goes completely dry at the sight.

“You alright, Poe?” Finn asks, sounding a little worried.

Poe swallows a few times. “Just fine,” he says weakly. “Nice...underthings. Good color.”

“You like them?” Finn says, shifting his weight a little as if to put them further on display. Poe does not whimper, but it’s a near thing. “They’re really comfortable, and the shop had so many colors and styles!”

Poe blinks at him for a minute. That last sentence distinctly implied that Finn bought more than one pair, which means that Poe is going to have to start getting changed in the refresher, because the thought of catching glimpses of Finn in a wide variety of beautiful underwear is...a little too appealing, and therefore something of a threat to the _entirely platonic_ friendship that he has with Finn. Entirely. Finn is probably in love with Rey, and Poe is not going to interfere with that, no matter how _stunningly gorgeous_ his roommate is in panties. (Or out of them.)

And then Finn grins, broad and lovely, and says, “Also, Rey said they might actually convince you to make a move.”

Poe’s mind goes utterly blank for a moment. Then it finds words, though they’re not terribly well put together: “But...I thought...Rey? And you?”

“Rey is wonderful and I will adore her all my life,” Finn says easily. “ _You_ are the person I want in my bed.” He raises an eyebrow. “Unless you’re not interested? I mean, you don’t have to - I just kind of hoped…”

Poe lunges forward and kisses him.

“Oh good,” says Finn happily some minutes later.

“ _Talking_ ,” says Poe desperately, and kisses him again. Finn laughs into the kiss and tumbles Poe onto the nearer bed. Poe squirms a little, shoving at Finn’s shoulder until Finn rolls them both over, and then sprawls out on top of Finn and does his absolute level best to kiss Finn senseless. When he pulls away the second time, Finn is panting softly and can’t appear to find any words. Hah, victory is Poe’s.

“So kriffing beautiful,” says Poe, and turns his attention to the absolutely acres of lovely ex-Stormtrooper spread out below him. He learns, in quick succession, that Finn is ticklish (useful to know), that Finn’s nipples are _remarkably_ sensitive (even more useful to know), and that Finn can swear in eight different languages (fascinating, and potentially useful somehow). And that’s all before Poe even gets to the panties.

Poe leans back, just a little, to look down at the gorgeous view, and Finn _growls_ a little and rolls them over again, pinning Poe to the bed and kissing him hard. Between the skin contact and the utterly wonderful slide of silk against his cock, Poe can’t bring himself to complain. Or do anything but moan and thrust up against Finn, who doesn’t seem to mind at all. And _oh kriff silk_ , and the way Finn licks into Poe’s mouth almost desperately, and Finn’s strong shoulders under his hands…

Some time later, Poe says, “I think we may have ruined your panties.”

Finn chuckles against his shoulder. “Worth it,” he says. “And I have more. Next time, though, let’s try taking them off at some point.”

“Sounds good,” Poe says. “Or we could take them off _now_ , and move straight into ‘next time.’”

“Mmmmm,” says Finn, and kisses Poe thoroughly. “Yes. Let’s.”


End file.
